


Tad

by tomatopudding



Series: Redux [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small look into Emmy and Ianto’s relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tad

**Author's Note:**

> To those of you who don't know, tad is Welsh for dad.

INTERLUDE

She always called him by his name to his face, and every time she did, he hid just how much it hurt. He hadn’t expected her to accept him completely at first, of course, but he had hoped that after two years, after the ceremony, she just might.

He knew the feeling. After his father died, his mother had married a bloke to whom young Ianto had taken a firm dislike. He and his sister Rhiannon would often talk late into the night, tossing around ridiculous ideas about how to get rid of the man. It didn’t help that he tried to replace their father, pretending to be him. Ianto wasn’t trying to replace Emmy’s mother.

He had been thoroughly convinced that Emmy hated him. Until, one day, he heard a conversation between Emmy and Owen (the favorite of all of her “aunties” and “uncles” in Torchwood) about something he didn’t bother to figure out.

All he remembered was the way his heart swelled when he heard Emmy refer to him as “my tad”.


End file.
